katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
The Queen of All Cosmos
The Queen of All Cosmos '''(Also known as '''Beautiful Queen of All Cosmos '''or simply '''The Queen) is The King of All Cosmos' wife, The Prince's mother, and the daughter-in-law of Papa. She drops cookies for multiplayer winners in We ♥ Katamari. Queen's Sound History The Queen came to be the Queen when she met the King as a teenager. They bumped into each other while the queen rushed to deliver some bread and the King was wandering around holding a chopped-off part of his hair after getting into a fight with a couple of assailants which resulted in one of the assailants chopped a part of his pompadour hair. They collided with one another unexpectedly causing their items to form the shape of a heart after which they looked up at each other's faces and were instantly attracted to the other. They soon dated, and fell deeply in love. However, the King's dad, the previous King of All Cosmos, Papa, initially disapproved of their romance, which led the King getting into a fight with him, ending with the King punching his father. Fortunately, the two reconciled, and soon afterwards, the Queen was introduced to Papa, who seemed to accept her as the King's girlfriend. Papa spent time with them until he fell ill, suddenly collapsing on the beach, much to his son and the Queen's horrors. One snowy night, the bedridden Papa called over the King and Queen and suddenly passed the crown to the King, much to her amazement. The King became the new and current King of All Cosmos, and they were soon married, in which she became the Queen of All Cosmos, giving birth to the Prince years later. The Queen's voice has a more electronic sound to it in comparison to the King, who speaks rather clearly. This may mean that the Prince sounds more like his mother because he too has a slightly electronic and high pitched sound that isn't clear like the King of all Cosmos'. It also seems that Prince may have his mother's face because it resembles hers, however, the King of all Cosmos had a face similar to theirs when he was a child, so it is unclear whether the Prince will grow up to look more like his mother or father. It is not clear as to if the Queen knows about how the King punishes their son or not, or what she thinks about it. Regardless, she seems to be very much in love with the King, even if they sometimes argue about petty things like how to fold laundry (as shown in the song "A Song for the King of Kings"). Appearances ''Katamari Damacy The Queen is not able to be rolled up in this game. However, she is shown in the intro movie and is mentioned by The King from time to time as "Mother". We ♥ Katamari'' Where/How to Find: As Large/Fast as Possible 5 - She is wandering around in the water around the islands near the King of All Cosmos. She only appears after you have first rolled up the King at least once and finished the stage. Size: 2730m Description: A woman feared by even Us, the King of All Cosmos. She has little trouble coming up with delicious dinner menus these days. When Rolled Up: "Oh!!! It's Our Queen ♥ Oh!!! She's adorable ♥". After stage dialogue if rolled up with the King: "Ooh, that was fun. This katamari, it rolled both of Us up, right off the bat. The King and the Queen, hand in hand, rolled up in a single katamari ♥ It's amazing, you know, inside the katamari. Oh wait... We can't talk about it. Nothing to see here, move along! We had a good time." Me & My Katamari Where/How to Find: Royal Monument - Walking around the water in the Sunflower Continent. Size: 2990m Description: As beautiful as always, she takes perfect measures to protect her skin from the sun's rays. When Rolled Up: "Hey... Finally, something exquisite! The Queen of Our heart, the Universe and everything ♥" After stage dialogue: "Remember rolling up the Queen this time? Seems giggly, yes? Seems happy? Here’s a Cosmic Secret: Getting rolled up by a katamari is the key to happiness! Yes, nifty... Doesn’t Our Queen look as adorable as ever? Sigh ♥" Beautiful Katamari Where/How to Find: Chatéau Notre Desir - She’s seen Walking around in the cosmos. Size: 1,180,000km Description: A woman feared by even Us, the King of All Cosmos. She has little trouble coming up with delicious dinner menus these days. Katamari Forever Where/How to Find: Make a Star 11 - As Large As Possible running around like in We ♥ Katamari. Size: 2km730m Description: A woman feared by even Us, the King of All Cosmos. She has little trouble coming up with delicious dinner menus these days. When Rolled Up: "what was that cute object? Oh, it’s the Queen!!" Touch My Katamari Where/How to Find: The Great Journey - Seen Walking around the Mushroom Castle in the Cosmos. Size: 700m Amazing Katamari Damacy She is part of the main plot of the game and gives daily missions for the players to complete. Tap My Katamari She is briefly seen cheering on the player after completing a timer challenge. She also makes an appearance when the Royal Mushroom is purchased. Trivia *In Katamari Forever, when The Prince (or Dangle) wears the mask, it is the Queen's face. *The Queen owns a cat named Elmira, which was revealed in Beautiful Katamari. *The cousin Princess appears to resemble the Queen, so she most likely comes from the Queen's family. Ironically, this would make Princess not a royal cousin, despite her name. Category:Royal Family Category:Characters Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Touch My Katamari: Characters Category:Me & My Katamari Category:Beautiful Katamari Category:We ♥ Katamari Category:Katamari Forever Category:Amazing katamari damacy : Characters